Eddie Denard
| birth_place = | nationality = American | high_school = Foreman (Chicago, Illinois) | college = *UIC (2010–2011) *Kirkwood CC (2011–2012) *New Orleans (2012–2013) *Chicago State (2013–2014) | draft_year = 2014 | years1 = 2014 | team1 = Hong Kong Bulls | career_position = Small forward | coach_start = 2014 | cyears1 = 2014–2015 | cteam1 = Chicago State (assistant) | cyears2 = 2015–2016 | cteam2 = Lewis (assistant) | cyears3 = 2016–2018 | cteam3 = Chicago State (assistant) | cyears4 = 2018 | cteam4 = Chicago Ballers | highlights = }} Edward Denard (born January 19, 1992) is an American basketball coach and former player. He was most recently the head coach of the Chicago Ballers of the Junior Basketball Association (JBA). Playing career At Foreman High School in Chicago, Denard was the all-time leader in double-doubles and rebounds. He earned all-city and all-conference recognition in his sophomore and senior seasons in high school. Due to an injury, he played only four games of his junior season. Denard averaged 16.0 points, 11.0 rebounds, 2.5 blocks, 3.0 assists and 2.5 steals per game as a senior. Denard played sparingly in his freshman season at UIC, competing in 10 games off the bench. As a sophomore, he transferred to Kirkwood Community College where he averaged 7.8 points, 7.7 rebounds, and 1.3 assists per game. Denard was a NJCAA All-America Honorable Mention selection at Kirkwood. As a junior, Denard moved to the University of New Orleans, where he averaged 5.4 points and 3.8 rebounds per game and started all 26 games. He scored a season-high 11 points in two matches. For his senior season, Denard transferred again, to Chicago State. He averaged 6.5 points and 3.6 rebounds per game in 32 games. After graduating, Denard played a season for the Hong Kong Bulls in China. However, a knee injury ended his career. Coaching career Denard spent the 2014-15 season as an assistant at Chicago State under Tracy Dildy. He joined the Lewis University coaching staff the following season, where his responsibilities included player skill development, scouting and recruiting. In his only season with the Flyers, Denard helped the team to an NCAA Division II Tournament berth and the Great Lakes Valley Conference Tournament Championship. He then moved back to Chicago State and spent two seasons coaching under Dildy. It was initially announced that Dildy would coach the Chicago Ballers in its first season in the Junior Basketball Association. However, Denard was later announced as the coach before the season began, and said “I have no idea why people are hating the JBA.” He drew criticism after shoving player Montrell Dixson and verbally berating him. JBA founder LaVar Ball has considered suspending Denard for his behavior in the outburst. In Chicago's next game, he was replaced by former Sacramento State University assistant coach Nicolas Colon. It was later revealed that Denard was fired. References External links *Twitter handle Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Chicago Category:Basketball players from Illinois Category:UIC Flames men's basketball players Category:Junior college men's basketball players in the United States Category:New Orleans Privateers men's basketball players Category:Chicago State Cougars men's basketball players Category:American expatriate basketball people in China Category:Lewis Flyers men's basketball coaches Category:Chicago State Cougars men's basketball coaches Category:Junior Basketball Association coaches